Sexual Provocation
by Hallie G
Summary: Kathryn and Sebastian are step siblings. And it's driving Sebastian wild to know that Kathryn is the only girl he can't have. So they make a bet. In order to get Kathryn, Sebastian has to sleep with school's Virgin Mary, Julie Gaffney.
1. The Bet

This is a mixture of the movie Cruel Intentions 1 and 2 and of course, my own idea.  
  
Summary: Kathryn knows that Sebastian wants her. After all, she's the only girl he can't have. So they make a bet. If Sebastian wins, he gets her. If he looses? Say goodbye to his car. The bet? He has to sleep with the school's Virgin Mary, Julie Gaffney.  
  
Notes: Connie and Guy weren't a couple before. To go with my stories flow, everything that you've seen in D1, D2, D3 has NOTHING to do with this story at all or it will be....weird. Oh and most of the Ducks are going to have totally different personalities in here (eg:Connie) so don't sue me. And yes, Kathryn is a Mary Sue so bear with me but she's evil so that doesn't really count as a Mary Sue. I also can't remember Kathryn and Sebastian's last name so I'm making them up.  
  
Warnings: PG 13 for ok..not occasional but a lot of cussing and dirty talks(though' I'm not good at it)  
  
A/N: I'm too lazy to read again so forgive ALL mistakes.  
  
Chapter One The Bet....  
  
Sebastian Montgomery tried to conceal his boredom by putting on his usual fake, perfect boy mask as he listened to his counselor, Helen Hembry rambled on about him keeping a journal.  
  
"Oh, I do." Sebastian thought. Remembering about his "journal" made him chuckle. Helen raised her eyebrow.  
  
"And what do you find so funny, Sebastian?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing, Helen. Continue." He got up from his chair and went behind Helen's desk and studied Helen from across the room, thinking this was their last session together. Not that Helen knew of course. Once Helen gets a phone call from her precious daughter, Helen would be breathing fire.  
  
"So Helen, our next session is next Thursday right?" Sebastian asked trying to hide his smirk.  
  
"Uh, about that Sebastian. I wanted to talk to you. I'm going for a cruise to Barbados tomorrow for a month." She let her voice trail off.  
  
"With....?"Sebastian prodded but one look at Helen's face told him all that he had to know. "Does Christopher know about this?" He asked in mock anger but it was something that Helen missed.  
  
"Sebastian. I am old enough to decide what I want. You'll be okay right?" Helen quizzed. It took all of Sebastian's strength to not roll his eyes.  
  
This damned therapy. If it wasn't for his pestering father, he wouldn't went for the treatment. Personally, he couldn't give a shit that his mother was in rehab. It was her fault she fucked up her life.  
  
"Can I have a hug at least?" Sebastian put on his best sad face.  
  
"Of course, Sebastian." Helen pulled Sebastian into a suffocating hug and then the phone rang.  
  
It was Sebastian's cue to leave.  
  
"I'll see you when you get back Helen." Sebastian said but muttered "Don't count on it." under his breath.  
  
He closed the door behind him. He didn't have to be Einstein to know who was on the other line. Smirking, he exited the floor.  
  
**************  
  
"Hey, sweetie." Helen said sitting back on her chair. Her 16 year old daughter, Tara was on the phone.  
  
"Mommy." Tara cried.  
  
"Tara, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's all over the internet, mom."  
  
"What is?"  
  
Tara Hembry was just wearing a pair of jersey that reached her knee as she glanced at the computer screen. Her room was dark and she had been crying for ages.  
  
The picture of her naked was on the screen of her computer and every porn website ever created.  
  
"I didn't know it would go this far. He said I had nice legs and he'll keep the picture to himself but then I find....."  
  
Helen was seeing red, she let go of the phone and dashed out from the room.  
  
"MOMMMMMY!!"Tara screamed from the other line.  
  
****************  
  
Sebastian was about to leave the building when he was sidetracked by a girl with good legs. He turned.  
  
"Sebastian Montgomery." He said breathing down her neck. The girl with the good legs but sadly no brains looked at Sebastian's good looks and it was all she needed of an encouragement.  
  
"Larissa Trelawney." Sebastian looked at the empty janitor room behind them and raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
At that moment, there was a loud shrill.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! I SWEAR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN SEBASTIAN!" They looked up along with the other people in the crowded lobby to find Helen clutching the glass wall upstairs screeching. Securities came and pried her off.  
  
Sebastian looked at Larissa with a smile.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Kathryn Montgomery stared at Mrs. Moreau and Connie Moreau in front of her. Mr. Moreau had a sudden stroke of luck and his business was doing better than ever. In fact, they could consider themselves higher than millionaires. Zillionaires probably and that is why Kathryn is mingling with them.  
  
Mrs. Moreau with her heavy pearl necklace and overly make up did not only look but she was also trying to hard to 'climb the ladder' of the social society.  
  
Her daughter, Connie Moreau was even annoying than ever. Innocent with zero IQ was playing with the hem of her top. Suddenly without warning Connie started giggling.  
  
Mrs. Moreau looked horrified.  
  
"Uh.." She said. Kathryn leaned back and stared at the humorous display in front of her. "Uh, Kathryn." Mrs. Moreau finally decided to ignore her daughter. "So, student body president, French club president, how in the world do you manage all of it?"  
  
Kathryn faked beamed.  
  
Lame, lame, lame.  
  
"You know, when things get too rough for me, I know it's corny but.." Kathryn took out her silver cross and placed it on her chest. "I feel like I'm closer to up there."  
  
"Oh, it was beautiful." Mrs. Moreau gushed as Connie continued fidgeting. There was a loud slam of the door.  
  
"What was that?" Questioned Mrs. Moreau.  
  
"Oh, I guess my step brother Sebastian is back from his counseling sessions." Mrs. Moreau's eyes widened and she leaned forward. "I heard that your brother is not a good boy."  
  
Not a good boy. Oh, how typical.  
  
"Well...I'm slowly talking to him." Kathryn said in mock somber, something that both Moreau's missed. Sebastian entered.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Moreau, Connie." He stared at Connie's T-shirt, "Gold coast." He squinted his eyes a bit and bent down.  
  
"And how are things down under, Connie?" Mrs. Moreau gasped and looked scandalized.  
  
"Well, Kathryn, we better get going." She said in exaggerated warmness. "Sebastian." She said curtly.  
  
Connie giggled as she waved enthusiastically at Kathryn and giggled at Sebastian. Sebastian took the back of Connie's hand and kissed it for a long time before Mrs. Moreau grabbed Connie's other arm, claiming they have an appointment. A second later, the Moreaus left.  
  
The moment they heard the front door close, Kathryn dropped her perfect girl act and slumped, sighing.  
  
"You're so perfect, Kathryn." Kathryn mimicked. "Perfect my ass!"  
  
"Aww little sis, trouble?" Sebastian cooed kneeling in front of Kathryn.  
  
"No more than usual." She twisted the silver cross and sniffed the drugs inside of it. "Ahh.." She said exhaling. Sebastian took out a crumpled tissue with some words and number written on it.  
  
"Larissa, call me!" Sebastian mimicked in a high pitched voice as he threw the tissue away. He took out a blue thong from his pocket and threw it to his collection.  
  
"How was she?" Kathryn asked with a smirk.  
  
"Normal." Sebastian started pacing. "You know, all these girls are too easy for me."  
  
"What traumatizing problems you have?" Kathryn said boredly as she lied down, her sultry silk dress falling both sides showing a bit of her cleavage. Sebastian wasn't blind. He came nearer and snatched the latest copy of Seventeen and handed it to Kathryn who raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.  
  
"No thanks sweetie, I think I know the top 20 ways of getting over your ex." Kathryn handed back the copy to Sebastian.  
  
"Page 63, silly. The inner girl section."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kathryn scanned the page. It was a whole 2 page coverage of Julie Gaffney.  
  
"..I want to save myself to the man I'm positive I'll spend the rest of my life with...bla bla bla. So?"  
  
"So!" Sebastian exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That girl ain't easy."  
  
"You want to get school's Virgin Mary who'd rather eat a dead rat than be near your presence, get real."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me you think I won't get her?"  
  
"Let's make a bet, sweetie." Kathryn said getting up. "If you don't manage to screw her, I get your car."  
  
"My 1958, one of a kind, priceless, green jetta?(a/n: I don't know ANYTHING about cars so this might not even exist) and what do I get if I win?" Sebastian asked incredulously.  
  
"You get me." Kathryn said simply.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but your not all that." Sebastian turned to leave.  
  
"I know it's killing you inside. I'm the only girl you can't have ever since our parents got married."  
  
"Meaning?" Sebastian asked. Kathryn laughed.  
  
"In English, I'll fuck your brains out."  
  
Kathryn saw that Sebastian was about to reach the door so she added. "You can put it anywhere you want."  
  
That made Sebastian freeze.  
  
"Anywhere?" He asked shakily. He turned and saw Kathryn playing with her assets.  
  
"Anywhere." She repeated. "You sleep with Julie Gaffney before school ends and you get me. You loose, I get your baby."  
  
"And what are YOU going to do?"  
  
"I've got my hands full. I'm going to turn that bitch Connie Moreau into school's slut."  
  
"That girl? After her mother showered you with so much trust?" Sebastian asked in mock shocked.  
  
"Last summer, I went out with Guy Germaine. I did everything in my power but he just wasn't interested." The image of her giving Guy everything but he just looked bored made her shudder. "I heard now he has the hots for her so..."  
  
"Say no more."  
  
"So you agree?" Kathryn asked edging nearer to Sebastian. She licked his ears seductively.  
  
"Agreed." He whispered hoarsely shaking her hand. Kathryn's other hand reached for Sebastian's crouch and smirked when she felt the tightness.  
  
"And until you take Gaffney's virginity, that's all you're getting." She looked at his pants once again. "Down boy." She patted it and left the room.  
  
"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" Sebastian exclaimed.  
  
*****  
  
Author's Rambling: So? Should I continue? I need two things. First I need you guys to vote Julie's character. Should she be all goody- goody like Annete in Cruel Intentions or the I- Don't- Give- a -Damn- About- Anything like Kat in 10 Things I Hate About You.  
  
The second. I haven't watched Cruel Intentions for a long time. Can you tell me what's gonna happen? 


	2. Harder than you anticipated

Author's friggin' ramblings: I'm not going to make Julie's character like Annette because one of my friends pointed out that Julies and Annette's just don't mix. Anyway, Julie doesn't have the totally innocent girl look anyway. You know, the more I think about it, the more similarities I find between Julie and Kat but I'm just going to do Julie ( DO Julie, lol) the way I think it's her attitude. Okay, I will change the title but I can't think of anything right now so can you all give me ideas? Even though I'm not going to completely rip off Cruel Intentions, can somebody remind me what's going to happen next so I'll have a clearer idea? Thanks. I watched Cruel Intentions 2 yesterday again and decided there was too much sexual stuff and I'm not good at writing stuffs like that so I'll keep all the sex stuff minimum.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Harder than you anticipated.  
  
****************  
  
Julie Gaffney pushed a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear and didn't even bother a second take on her reflection. She had slept in the outfit she wore the day before; a faded pair of jeans and a brown t-shirt and she woke up late this morning due to her slapping the snooze button three times before throwing it across the room. She had just enough time to wash her face, brush her teeth, put a granola bar between her teeth and stick her feet in her skates. She was late. Okay, technically, school doesn't start in approximately 7 minutes but Charlie Conway, the captain of the hockey team-the one she was in wanted to give a new announcement. As Julie skated she pulled her hair in a ponytail which was kind of hard because she was skating really fast and her hair was all over the place. She pulled out her Discman and turned up the music really loud.  
  
"SHE HATES ME!!!!LALALALA!!!SHE FUCKING HATES ME!!!"Julie sang along really loud. It wasn't that she was ignorant to all the dirty stares the older people gave around her but honestly, she just didn't give a damn. Lots of guys were into her, she knew that much. It wasn't that she had flaunted her cleavage or strips or even is the most gorgeous girl, it was because of the chip on her shoulder. She had this defense mechanism that didn't let any guy or even girls close to her. She's pretty close to the Ducks but she's quieter when she's in a group. Again, not because she was shy but the word anti social fits better. She's one of those rare people who actually believe they could survive alone.  
  
Julie finally arrived in Eden Hall, amidst all the long stretch limos.  
  
"Jeeves, pick me up at 3 and do not be late. I have a manicure appointment." Julie heard some girl ordered her chauffeur.  
  
"Oh, get a life." Julie muttered. Jeeves? She bet a hundred bucks that his real name was Patrick or something but they re-named him to Jeeves to make it sound "classy". Jeeves. How typical. She was still analyzing about the Jeeves thing when she skated to where the Ducks were standing at the courtyard. Everyone had their Eden Hall uniforms on though they didn't look comfortable except for Charlie who had slacks, Ducks green jersey, Eden Hall's blazer and tie and he looked pretty weird.  
  
"Julie, you know we're supposed to wear uniforms for assemblies and pep rallies." Was Charlie's hello.  
  
"You're not wearing either. Besides, we don't have to. It says so in the rule book. It's better if you wear it but it's not as if you'll get detention." Julie replied as she glanced at the group.  
  
"Where's Connie?" She asked and as if to answer her question, a long black stretch limo stopped and Connie hopped, yes hopped out giggling in a high pitched tone.  
  
"HEY GUYS!" She yelled giddily from the other side.  
  
Connie has always been calm and collected but when there were rumors that her father was going to be a millionaire, she turned giggly, when it was true, her giggly turned maximum and she had zero sense of IQ. Julie pitied Guy, though. Julie sensed that Guy had some crush on Connie when they were all tried out for the team last semester and now if they went out...  
  
"God made a mistake not making her natural blond." Julie muttered loud enough for Guy to hear and he glared at her  
  
"Hey!" Connie bounced in front of them, giggling. Even though she was in front of them she yelled. "Guess what? Since, like, we're rich now, daddy said he'll sponsor us all to new uniforms, skates, sticks, pucks, pads, new cleaner bus." The rest of the team minus Charlie and Julie thanked her enthusiastically.  
  
"Connie, as captain, I thought I should have told them." Charlie sulked. Julie rolled her eyes. That was their captain. Always sulking when something didn't go his way.  
  
"Oh, I'm like, really, really, sorry Charlie." At that moment the first bell rang. They all trudged into the hall, not noticing a pair of perceptive eyes was on them all the time.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
Sebastian stared at the back of her head. She was a touch cookie no doubt. He could practically feel the chip on her shoulder. But gorgeous too. She didn't have the model beauty nor the innocent, un touched beauty, she was just...real.  
  
"You can't fall for her, she's just a bet. A game." Sebastian told himself before he could help it. "Whoa..fall for her?"  
  
"..as your new Student Body president, I promise to make reach out and make each and one of you a member of Eden Hall." Kathryn was saying at the podium.  
  
Sebastian had to admit, Kathryn was a good actress. If he didn't knew better, he would have actually believed that Kathryn was sweet and sincere.  
  
For the next few minutes as Kathryn droned on, the hall was completely silent as if mesmerized. Sebastian heard a conversation behind her.  
  
"She's such an inspiration."  
  
"Totally." Sebastian turned to see if the girls were mocking or being sarcastic but they were looking at the stage, taking in every single word of Kathryn's.  
  
Amazing.  
  
Finally it ended and the students were dismissed.  
  
He went to his English Literature class and was surprised to find Julie there. He quickly snagged the seat behind her and tried to come up with a way to talk to him while the teacher filled out the seating chart.  
  
The class was as usual boring. They had a passionate teachers but zoned out students.  
  
"Now, before school let out, I assigned all of you to read Born to Die by Missy Ven Derk. Now, what do you think the author was trying to say?" Mr. Calbert asked enthusiastically looking around the class with big, hopeful eyes. No one even blinked and the look on Mr. Calberts face made Sebastian even flinch. Mr. Calbert glanced at the seating chart.  
  
"Mr. Dermott, enlighten us here please." Paul Dermott is a guy with shaggy sandy hair who looks like he doesn't know the meaning of a comb and yellow teeth.  
  
"Ermm...good...okay...fine." It took him about 3 or 4 minutes to sum that up. Mr. Calbert looked like he was two minutes away from hauling himself down the window.  
  
Julie raised her hand.  
  
"Miss Gaffney, thank God. Save us here." Mr. Calbert visibly relieved.  
  
Julie clasped her hand together after she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well, I think what she was trying to tell us that all we need to have is faith and love. I mean look at Miles, he was ready to give everything up and was about to pull the trigger just because of a lie. If he had just believed in Carina and his heart he wouldn't even be in comma." Julie said. Mr. Calbert nod.  
  
"That's one way of thinking..." Sebastian knew it was his chance.  
  
"That's bull!" He spoke up. Julie turned and gave him a baffled look but he had her attention. Score! Mr. Calbert glanced at the seating chart.  
  
"Mr. Montgomery, care to explain that?" Julie turned 180 degree so she could face him better.  
  
"Well Blondie here is saying that all you need to do is believe in love and faith when it's obvious that the book is about schemes, lies, deceit and things that are pure evil." Sebastian didn't even knew what the hell he was talking about, he was just crapping so Julie would take notice of him. Julie's mouth hung open.  
  
"Blondie?" She spat angrily. She faced in front and sat up straight in a rigid posture. " Actually, Mr. Calbert, Sebastian's point of view is totally and absolutely idiotic, barbaric, crappy and just doesn't make sense like himself." She turned back and faced him again. "All the schemes and lies are just tests to prove ones faith and also love." She looked like she was about to add, "Du'h." but kept it to herself.  
  
"Oh my God? Did I just hear an intellectual debate in my class?" Mr. Calbert exclaimed looking like he just won lottery. "Well, Mr. Montgomery, I have to side with Miss Gaffney at this one. The story IS about love and faith." Julie turned and gave him a smirk and turned back in front.  
  
"And Miss Gaffney, next time, be more tolerant of other's people opinion."  
  
It was Sebastian's time to smirk when he saw that Julie's posture turned stiff. The bell rang. Before Julie left she had time to send Sebastian a dirty look.  
  
He watched her sped from class and smiled to himself.  
  
Rule #1: Make sure the target notices you.  
  
Check.  
  
  
  
Author's Rambling:Three questions for the readers.  
  
1) What's gonna happen next in Cruel Intentions next?  
  
2) What should I change the title to?  
  
3) What do you think should happen next?  
  
Owh, and review please. 


	3. Warming Up and Other Intentions

Warnings: This story contains a lot of language that some of you find in appropriate. Don't blame me, it's just that at some situations, "Oh phooey" and "Gee whiz" just doesn't work.  
  
OOoh and to Nicci, like I said, I'm not gonna completely rip off Cruel Intentions. Besides, it was during the school time for Cruel Intentions 2. Ooh..Sarah Thompson who plays Danielle rox'!!!! Can anyone tell what other movie she starred in? Oooh and another one, can somebody tell me what Kathryn's mom in Cruel Intention's2 real name is? She rox too! She's soo calm and collected. Can somebody tell me how to bold and italic the words?  
  
Chapter Three: Warming Up and Other Intentions  
  
Kathryn Montgomery glanced at her schedule and her eyes almost bulged out. She had gym AND ballet.  
  
"There must be a fucking mistake." She took a deep breath and headed to the bathroom. She pulled the waistband of her already short school skirt until now it was a good 10 inches above her knee. She pushed both of her breast together and brushed her hair. She applied a cot of "Kissable Kiwi" lip gloss and sprit her favorite Chanel fragrance perfume. The scent was sexy and seductive. She fluffed her hair and headed towards the assistant principal's office. She rapped the door lightly.  
  
"Oh, assistant principal Jefferey." She sing songed through the brown door. Even through the door she could have sworn she heard the assistant principal gulp.  
  
"C-c-come in." He stuttered. Kathryn pushed her breasts together before smiling and opening the door.  
  
The ageing assistant principal seemed to be enthralled by the planner in front of him. He looked up.  
  
"Oh, Miss M-m-Montgomery, I-I-'m busy."  
  
Kathryn closed the door tightly behind her and dropped the "Sugar and Spice" act.  
  
"All right, Smears. Let's get down to business. I specifically told you that I do not want and I repeat DO NOT want to have ballet and gym and especially with those damned commoners." With one swift motion Kathryn pushed everything down on the table to the floor and hopped on it. Smears Jeffery looked at the door, alarmed that if the secretary heard the noise and barged in only to find a FEMALE student on the table in a compromising position.  
  
He quickly looked down at the planner on his hands- the only thing that stayed on the table when Kathryn pushed everything down- and uncapped his ball point.  
  
"You know it's not my job to do all this." He said trying to sound firm but the uncertainty was obvious.  
  
"Really? You know, this is just a hypothetical question." She lowered her voice and made it sound threatening. "But it won't be for long." She straightened up and continued.  
  
"You know, Assistant principal Jefferey, I'm curious what the heads of the school will do if they found out you seduced me at my parents cabin last summer." That made Smears squeak.  
  
"I-i-i-it was you who s-s-seduced me Kathryn and you know i-it." He stuttered. Kathryn carelessly shrugged.  
  
"Maybe so. But who do you think they would believe? It's my word against yours, Smears and you know it. Think about your career, your wife, your kids?"  
  
"I'll make sure you don't have gym and ballet." Smears said quickly.  
  
Kathryn grinned and leaned down to give his frozen lips a quick kiss.  
  
"You do that." She fluffed her hair again and left the room smirking.  
  
That was just too easy.  
  
  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
"Stupid jerk. Think he can pass me off as a dumb blonde?" Julie Gaffney cursed for the millionth time as she exited her class of the day; American History.  
  
"Julie! Julie!" Julie heard someone called her from behind so she stopped walking and made a sharp turn to find her sort of ex boyfriend Scooter Dallas hurrying towards her. Scooter was older than her but since Julie was "sharper" than most of the students her age, she was promoted to take advanced classes and American History was one of them.  
  
"What?" She spat. She had tried to avoid Scooter ever since their infamous break-up even though she was the one who dumped Scooter. Scooter had become too clingy and needy.  
  
Scooter, oblivious to her bad mood grinned at her.  
  
"You're looking rough, bad morning?" He asked. Julie rolled her eyes. Another thing she hated about Scooter is that he thought all this comments were actually sexy.  
  
"What?" She repeated in a more threatening tone.  
  
"Hey, chill. Lookee here." He waved a black leather with leopard print notebook that belonged to Julie in front of her. "Guess you were in such a hurry you forgot your notebook."  
  
"Give it here Scooter." She said in a monotone tone.  
  
"Oh no. I wanna say what my precious have been doing. Doodling my name?"  
  
Ahh...his arrogance and ego was not something that Julie missed. Julie elbowed Scooter so hard that not only Julie's notebook but also his books fell. Kids all around them snickered. Julie smirked and purposely stepped on Scooter's notes as she grabbed her notebook and dusted off imaginary lint. Scooter got up, grabbed his notes and brushed off the wrinkles off of his pressed Polo shirt and grinned as if nothing happened.  
  
"Later Jules. I've got a date with Mindy Smith." He emphasized the word "date" and "Mindy Smith." Mindy Smith was a cheerleader aka School's Slut.  
  
"You're actually bragging that you'll get into her pants? Ever since she slept more than 15 guys and took the STD test, guys are flocking away from her and you're sticking to her like glue." Julie smirked and purposely glanced at her watch. "I've got hockey practice but opps..ever since coach Wilson found those steroids in your locker, you haven't been going to any practices have you? Haven't or can't? Tell me Scooter..." She lowered her voice seductively. "I'm hurt you didn't send me any postcards when you were doing community service during your suspension." She grinned steadily and left Scooter. The moment she left her grin dropped immediately and she began annoyed again.  
  
"Erghh...who does he think he is? Call me a bimbo again and he'll be seeing 20 of me." Julie muttered angrily making her way to the locker room. Since the advanced classes let out earlier she was the first to arrive. She saw that Adam Banks's duffel bag was already there. Adam and Julie were the only two ones in the team that applied and got the advanced classes. Adam was the only one in the whole team that Julie could handle talking to more than half a second anyway. She shrugged on her hockey pads and rammed the row of lockers.  
  
"Idiot!" She cried out.  
  
"Those are school's property, Jules." She heard Adam said from behind.  
  
"Leave me alone, Adam."  
  
"Your wish is granted. Do you want a soda, I'm getting myself one."  
  
"Nah. Go ahead." She heard Adam's retreating footsteps and banged her head on the locker.  
  
She didn't know why she was acting so emotional but the truth was...Sebastian Montgomery was starting to get to her. She waited until the other members gathered and sat on a folding chair. She caught some of their conversations.  
  
Goldberg moaning about how the school board had made their trays smaller; Charlie complaining that there are rumors that Coach Orion won't be coaching them throughout the whole season because he wanted to take his daughter to Europe for a surgery; Averman, Guy, Russ cursing they have so many assignments on the first day of school; Ken is upset to find that his locker had been switched to the second floor so he won't have more than 3 minutes to get to his locker after every class; Connie profusely saying that being rich is the "it" thing right now; Dwayne isn't too happy to find out that his best class-work wood- had been cancelled for this semester due to the renovation of the new wing; Portman and Fulton doesn't say much except sit back watching all of them with amused expressions occasionally adding some smart ass remarks.  
  
Julie rolled her eyes.  
  
She didn't give a damn about how large the school tray is. She usually brings her own lunch or just buys a sandwich. She couldn't care less who was coaching them as long as she was still on the team. Since she was in most of the advanced classes, homework was just a piece of cake. Lockers? Huh, she couldn't be bothered about em'. If being rich is the "it" thing right now then Julie would have to be poor because she loves to the opposite of the "it" things. Work wood wasn't Julie's best subject and she was more than happy to take a break from all the dust this semester. So to Julie, her team mate's so called problem was nothing compared to hers; falling for Sebastian Montgomery.  
  
Julie's eyes widened when the thought hit her. Falling for Sebastian Montgomery? That A-class jerk? No way.  
  
"Then why else would you care so much what he thinks of you?" A voice in her asked. Granted, even though she was extremely pissed with Sebastian, the moment she exited her English Lit. class, she had fled to the bathroom and made sure she looked presentable. Now THAT wasn't a normal reaction. Just the thought of that made her shudder.  
  
"No. I did that because I want to prove him wrong about stereo-typing me as a dumb blond." Julie tried to calm herself. But she never cared about proving people into liking her.  
  
That made her nervous.  
  
Really nervous.  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
A/n: I know it's kind of short but I can't find my Cruel Intention 1 or 2 DVD. I need some inspiration. Can someone tell me what is supposed to happen next or what do you want to happen?Owh..my title for now is Coming from Behind. It's a song from Cruel Intention's soundtrack. Thanks to Nicci for the idea but the title doesn't really fit this story so can you all give me more ideas? Actually, I wanted to put how Kathryn started to teach Connie the first base in this chapter but owh well.... So, rawk on people and of course...REVIEW!! 


	4. Proceeding Other Intentions

Thanks to Dana. Mimi Rogers..hmm.. Err...thanks to Innocent as Betty Cooper. That sure was more information than I expected but thanks anyway. Dana Poole? I'm a Boston Public freak but I can't seem to find Dana Poole. The name is familiar tho'. Is she the pesky repoter or is she the one who had an affair with Miles? Anyway seems that no once can remember what happens next I'll just make up my own. Thanks for all your help people.  
  
::Hallie G.:: ~~RaWk oN~~  
  
Chapter Four: Proceeding Other Intentions.  
  
Julie Gaffney flopped down on her bed and pulled her backpack closer to her. She unzipped her "East pack" backpack and took out her American History textbook and notebook. She uncapped her pen and open her to the page where she scribbled down her assignment. She sighed and began doing her work quietly humming to an Eva Cassidy song. She tiredly started at the same paragraph for the next few minutes not registering a single word. Sighing, she realized it was too quiet. She grabbed the Discman from her backpack and pressed eject. She took out Puddle of Mud's CD and tossed it to the other side of the room as she replaced it with Michelle Branch's CD. She skipped a few tracks and settled for her favorite, You Get Me.  
  
So I'm a little left of centre, I'm a little out of tune, Some say I'm paranormal, So I just bend their spoon. Who wants to be ordinary? In a crazy mixed up world, I don't care what they're saying, As long as I'm your girl. Hey, you were on my side, And they, they just rolled their eyes.  
  
Julie froze midway of writing "the year after..." when she heard buzzing. She wondered if her CD was scratched. She took of her headphones and realized it wasn't the CD, it was the phone. She pressed STOP and rolled to the end of the bed and grabbed the cordless from her night stand. She glanced at the caller ID. Unrecognizable number. She shrugged and pressed TALK.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Hello, may I speak with Julie Gaffney?" The voice on the other line asked uncertainly.  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Julie? Hi, this is Sydney Valmont." The voice on the other line said perkily. Julie frowned? Sydney who? And why the hell did she sound so chipper?  
  
"Uh..who?"  
  
"Sydney. You know, Sydney Valmont." The voice on the other line said as though it was so obvious.  
  
"Sorry, who?"  
  
"I'm in a few of your classes. English Lit., French and Drama." Julie let out a sigh of relief. Last term, she had a stalker. Not just any stalker but a female stalker. The thought of it still creped her out. She was glad the psycho migrated to Canada.  
  
"Oh, can I help you?" She flipped through her notebook. They didn't get any homework for the classes that they were in together except for the monologue they had to memorize for Drama so she was confused why the girl was calling her.  
  
"I noticed in English Lit. that Sebastian was totally checking you out." Julie frowned trying to remember a Sebastian in her English Lit. class.  
  
"I didn't know there was any Sebastian's in English Lit..." The only Sebastian she knew was the asshole jerk Sebastian Montgomery and he was in her class but why the hell would he be checking her out?  
  
"Sebastian Montgomery." Sydney said matter-of-factly. Julie burst out laughing.  
  
"That fagged asshole?" She asked through her laughter.  
  
"Yeah, at the beginning of the class, some girl was about to sit behind you but he literally pushed her and sat. And then he kept staring at the back of your head the whole time. I think he just wanted to get you riled up so you'll notice him." Only then Julie realized why she vaguely remembered the name Sydney Valmont. School's #1 gossip.  
  
"I think the sun did damage to your brain Sydney. Why the hell would that friggin' jerk check me out?" Julie cursed silently, wondering why her heart raced at the thought of him checking her out.  
  
"Julie..have you checked yourself out in the mirror lately? Dang girl, you even make ME blush." Julie self consciously got down from the bed and looked at the mirror.  
  
She was tall, taller than most girls her age. She had a built, athletic body. Her dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes were always her main attraction. She gingerly touched her hair. Silky smooth and her flawless complexion was a big turn on too. She had long legs.  
  
Funny that you've stared in the mirror for 16 years and never realized how nice you look.  
  
"Julie, you still there?" Before Julie could answer, there was a beep.  
  
"Listen Sydney, it's been nice talking to you but Gaffney's and Montgomery's just don't mix. I've got another call. Bye." She hung up before Sydney could protest and clicked a button.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"HEY, JULIE!" The voice on the other end shrieked. Uh-oh,  
  
Connie.  
  
"Oh my God, Connie, I have to go." She hung up quickly. She grinned triumphantly. That was easy. She glanced at the mirror again. She was just wearing a white sleeveless top and her panties. She touched her flat and tanned stomach and titled her head. She wanted to slap the blush from her face. Why the hell was she blushing because Sebastian Montgomery might have checked her out? She shook her head to clear her thoughts when the phone rang again.  
  
She rolled her eyes, snapping from the moment. Obviously, it was Connie who still didn't get the hint. She let it ring a few times before glancing at the caller ID. It wasn't Connie's number but now that the Moreau are "rich" she might have a few different lines. It kept ringing and ringing and driving Julie crazy.  
  
Doesn't Connie ever give up? And why the hell isn't the machine picking it up by now?  
  
Giving up, Julie answered.  
  
"What?" In a bored tone hoping Connie would get the hint.  
  
"Such a lovely greeting you give out, Gaffney." Julie felt a cold sense of dread and joy when she realized who it was ;  
  
Sebastian Montgomery.  
  
"What do you want?" Julie hissed in her infamous "Gaffney hiss." What was it tonight with the annoying people calling her at once?  
  
"Sheesh..can't a friend call without getting the third degree?" Sebastian asked. Julie let out a short, bitter laugh.  
  
"No offence, Montgomery. I would hardly consider you a friend."  
  
"Then I want to make amends."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I want to make it up to you. Tomorrow night, let's say..7? At.....Casey's?" Julie let out another laugh.  
  
"Casey's? That hang out place for junior high students for a PUBLIC school? That ice-cream parlor? I didn't know you even knew it existed."  
  
"Contrary to popular believes, I don't just eat at all those country clubs and 5 star hotels restaurants."  
  
"Yeah because you have them at home. Uh, Sebastian? They don't serve caviar or escargot or whatever the hell you blue blooded wannabes eat at Casey's." Julie said harshly.  
  
"What makes you think I only eat caviar and all that crap?" He sounded a bit hurt, Julie realized but she didn't give a damn.  
  
"What do you really want Sebastian?" Julie asked stressing the word "really".  
  
"Go out with you." He said simply. Anger rose in Julie.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Montgomery but I'm not one of those sluts that hang around your waist, opps...I meant your dick. First you trash me in front of the whole class and call me Blondie then you have the gall to call me up and ask for a date? How did you get my number?" Julie asked angrily.  
  
"From last year's yearbook and who's asking for a date here? All I asked was for us to *hang*."  
  
Embarrassment and anger boiled in Julie.  
  
"Jerk." With that, she hung up and unplugged the phone.  
  
Julie sat on her bed, fiddling with her comforter.  
  
She wished there was a way that her heart would stop jumping and the blush will fade.  
  
****  
  
Kathryn Montgomery hung up the phone quietly, chuckling. For the past 5 minutes she had been eavesdropping on his step brothers conversation with little miss perfect, Julie Gaffney.  
  
She closed her eyes as she tried to make a mental list of what she wanted to change with her brother's precious car.  
  
"Definitely change it to black." She told herself smirking.  
  
While her brother was making no progress with Julie, Kathryn was a step ahead. She had already called Connie over. She rubbed her temples and swallowed 2 aspirin. Just the prospect of seeing Connie and her high pitched voice and giggle made her sick but like they said....revenge is sweet.  
  
"Miss." Her butler, Thomas said bowing slightly. "Miss Moreau is here." Kathryn smirked again.  
  
"Bring her in Thomas." Within seconds she could hear Connie's chipper voice from the end of the hallway.  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes and stood up, smoothing her silky, black, spaghetti strap dress.  
  
"Kathryn!" Connie shrieked. Kathryn took a long glance at Connie and sighed hopelessly. This girl needed a LOT of help and that excite her. She plastered a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Connie." Kathryn stood up and gave Connie a cheek to cheek. She took a long glance at what Connie was wearing. Connie had bright red lipstick that didn't match her pale skin and over eye shadow and blusher. Her brown hair was matted and she was a thick Dorothy Perkins dress and Versace shoes and made her look pathetic and obviously and desperately trying way too hard.  
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
*** 2 hours later.  
  
"...not more than an hour or you'll burn understand? When you're tanner you can ditch all these colors. They make you look like trash." Connie was sitting on the floor, Indian style listening to Kathryn intently who was sitting on the bed styling Connie's hair.  
  
Kathryn turned Connie around and patted the spot on her bed and Connie hopped on.  
  
Though Connie was extremely annoying, Kathryn was pleased with the progress. Connie listened more than talk.  
  
"So girlfriend, spill. Any crushes?" Kathryn asked even though she knew the answer. Kathryn did not know Connie was able to blush but she did.  
  
"Umm..do you know Guy Germaine from my hockey team? He's number 00." Connie fidgeted.  
  
Did I know him? Boy, do I know him, thought Kathryn.  
  
"But don't tell my mom. She'll freak if she knows." And that made Kathryn's plan easier.  
  
"I'm not going to tell but why not?"  
  
"Guy was the one insisting me to try out for the team last year. Mom doesn't like me playing hockey."  
  
Kathryn smiled. All the better...all the better.  
  
******  
  
Author's Note: Somehow I had to make this chapter short. I like writing scene involving Julie. Kathryn is just so...evil and rotten I hate writing scenes revolving her. So...review...give me an idea what's supposed to happen next and an idea for the title. Still haven't found one that is suitable. 


	5. The Hard Stuff

I apologize profusely for the lack of updates. I might not update until after Christmas. I'm just wondering you know...for my first chapter I had what? 7 reviews and now for the other chapters I only get maximum of 3 reviews. Usually by Dana, Nicci and Cake Eater. Come on...what was that old saying again? An author lives for his reviewers? Okay..so I made that up but even if it sucks, would it really hurt ya'al to click that button and just type "It sucks" . Though I would prefer the opposite, honesty is the best policy right? Anyways, good reviews make the author feel all snuggly and warm (hint hint). Anyways.......  
  
Rated PG-13 for occasional cussing. If you have troubles with ..um....words that you rarely hear during civilized conversations, I suggest you hit the back button. Most of the scenes in here just don't cut it for "Oh Phooey" or "Gee Whiz".  
  
Erm...thanks to my reviewers or shall I say reviewer? Oh and again, I changed my title. I won't stop changing until I find "the one". I really need your help people. I'm drawing blank up here. I went over Cruel Intention's soundtrack and got "Coming Up From Behind" by Marcy Playground. So I was reading through and old article of "Teens all about you" and they were saying that they originally planned to name Cruel Intentions; Cruel Inventions. Erm...and they wanted to name Can't hardly wait; The Party and lot's more but I can't remember. I don't really like Cruel Inventions so I'm going to follow Christina's suggestion and change it to "Sexual Provocation" for the time being. Please, I'm on my knees for ideas. I don't really like writing scenes on Kathryn and Connie so forgive me because I will write mostly about Julie. I don't know why, every time I sit to type out on Kathryn I'm like "Urgh" though I adore her in the movie.  
  
Trans meaning Translation.  
  
Uhh..how do you make the writing bold and italic? Every time I upload it, it goes back to the same way.  
  
Chapter Five: The Hard Stuff  
  
"You, you do that thing you do, you breaking my heart into a million pieces, like you always do...." Julie heard the song "That Thing You Do" by The Wonders being played in the loudest volume downstairs and she was surprised the house didn't vibrate. Her father liked to entertain her mother by playing her favorite song "That Thing You Do" and giving her feet massages. That was Julie's cue to stay upstairs in her room. It was too disgusting to go downstairs.  
  
She took out her Michelle Branch CD and replaced it with John Mayer's Room for Squares. She turned it up really loud to drown the music downstairs. It was 20 minutes since she hung up on Sebastian and she gave up any hope of studying her American History since her heartbeat hadn't slowed down at all. She barely listened as John Mayer sang the first song of the track "No Such Thing". In fact, she barely listened to all of the songs until the 5th track, her favorite song, Your Body Is a Wonderland.  
  
We've got this afternoon,  
  
You've got this room for two,  
  
One thing I've left to do,  
  
Discover me  
  
Discovering you.  
  
One mile through every inch of,  
  
Your skin like porcelain,  
  
One pair of candy lips,  
  
And your bubblegum tongue,  
  
Because if you want love,  
  
We'll make it,  
  
Swimming a deep sea,  
  
Of blankets,  
  
Take all your big plans,  
  
And break it,  
  
This is bound to be awhile,  
  
Your body is a wonderland.  
  
Automatically naughty visions of her and Sebastian crossed her mind. She shook her head forcefully and clasp her two hands together in a praying motion.  
  
"Dear God, save me from this sin. Vanish all this hideous thoughts from my head....and make it a reality. No no no, I mean just vanish it all right. Amen."  
  
Julie sighed and close her eyes.  
  
****************  
  
Kathryn sat Indian Style on her canopy bed leafing through her flashy address book. One slim, long, manicured finger fingered through some names longer than usual. After Connie left exclaiming "It's past by bedtime" Kathryn had sat on her bed as she planned everything carefully. Nothing could go wrong. She had to get her revenge. Now all was left to do is to make a few phone calls and kill a few birds with one big stone.  
  
**************  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
"Why?" Julie asked herself. When she woke up this morning, surprisingly, the world felt....calm.  
  
"And I didn't even meditate." She told herself and she....giggled? Luckily she caught herself before another giggle escaped.  
  
She shuddered. She? Julie Kat Gaffney giggling? What was the world coming too? She even woke up an hour earlier. She took a long shower. She even used her mother's strawberry bath gel and kiwi shampoo!!!!  
  
Julie felt so...girly and feminine and so.....right.  
  
"Stop it, this is ridiculous." She told herself but she couldn't stop the grinning. She put her John Mayer CD in her stereo and pressed "Repeat Track 5. 10 times". So the song Your Body Is a Wonderland kept playing.  
  
On normal days, she would have just went to school in what she was wearing when she fell asleep but today...today...she showered.. with fruit gels! And it wasn't even disgusting. Julie did her normal 20 sit ups and rifled through her closet.  
  
Confusion filled her when she cursed herself for not having anything decent to wear.  
  
"Stop it" She cried to herself. After she banged her head on the wall 5 times, the bunny and marshmallow clouds disappeared, she felt a whole lot better. More of her spit fire self with just....a calmer aura.  
  
She slipped on a pair of black jeans that showed off her figure well without being too obvious and a red off shoulder top. To other girls, the outfit will look normal but to Julie, she felt she was too dressed up, like to the prom or something. So she took off the top and replaced it with a loose black t-shirt that had "Miss Cheviots" written on it with cursive words a silhouetted picture of a sexy devil.  
  
She pulled her hair in a ponytail, grabbed her bag went downstairs, stopped long enough to waffle down 3 blueberry pancakes and a glass of milk, slip on her roller blades and lock the door. The cool breeze hit her face as she skated faster. She put on her headphones and pressed PLAY. Nothing happened. Frowning, she pressed eject only to realize there was no CD in it. She stuffed it back.  
  
"Oh well, at least I can concentrate on smelling the flowers." She thought. A groan escaped her lips. What was up with her today? A part of her felt giddy and a part of her felt like hurling from being too close to someone who is this giddy.  
  
As she skated she saw poor old Mrs. Hannigan trying to cross the road with a grocery bag. She skated towards Mrs. Hannigan.  
  
"Here Mrs. Hannigan, let me help you." She tried to take the brown bag away but Mrs. Hannigan just hit her with her walking stick.  
  
"Go away. You're Julie Gaffney, the neighborhood terror." Julie laughed genuinely and just grabbed the bag.  
  
"I said I'll help you." She practically yanked Mrs. Hannigan across the road.  
  
"You're welcome." She handed Mrs. Hannigan back her grocery bag and skated towards school leaving the poor stunned women alone. She began humming the song "Shine" by Vanessa Amorosi.  
  
"You can close your eyes...and hope that when you open em' you've got a brand new life, you can try, you can try." She sang as she turned the combination of her lock. She took out her notebook for her French subject feeling slightly disappointed, Sebastian wasn't in his class. The bell rang just as she took her seat. The teacher took a glance around and started writing their names in the seating chart. She turned to look to her right and found Kathryn Montgomery sitting straight, her face blank looking in front. She made the school's tacky uniform look stylish and classy. Kathryn had her hands clasp and on the table.  
  
Julie knew Kathryn is Sebastian's bitchy and snobby step sister.  
  
"Must run in the family." She told herself though she didn't quite believe it. Julie listened as Madame Volton told them to get to know your neighbor in French and by the end of the class she was going to pick out the partners randomly to go in front and say what they've learnt. It will be graded. Since she was sitting by the wall she guessed her neighbor would have to be Kathryn. She gave her an obvious fake smile but Kathryn didn't even bother to return the deed.  
  
"Je'mapple Kathryn Montgomery." She said formally.  
  
"Julie Gaffney." She said in a nonchalant tone.  
  
Silence. Julie decided to take the first move. She consulted her French dictionary. (a/n: I have my French dictionary with me but it can be wrong so...don't sue)  
  
"So uh...Je ne sais pas le dire en anglais." Julie began stuttering slightly. (trans:I don't know how to say it in french)  
  
Kathryn smirk.  
  
"Tant pis. Ce n'est pas une catastrophe." She said fluently. Frowning, Julie flipped through her dictionary trying to make sense what Kathryn had just said. (Trans: Too bad. It's not the end of the world.)  
  
When Julie finally figured out what Kathryn was saying, she scowled. Too bad she couldn't find what she really wanted to say in the dictionary so she kept it to simple words.  
  
"Comme tu voudras, Kathryn. Comme to voudras." (Trans: Anything you say Kathryn. Anything) Kathryn rolled her eyes and studied her nails.  
  
"Look Kathryn, I know you don't give a damn about the grades but I do." Kathryn didn't even acknowledge her. Sighing, Julie flipped through the dictionary again.  
  
"Vous avez deja mange des cuisses de grenouilles?" Julie asked. (Trans: Have you ever tasted frogs' legs?) Without looking up from her nails Kathryn answered.  
  
"Oui." (Trans: Yes)  
  
So she was listening. Julie took this as an opportunity to start a conversation.  
  
"On dit que c'est tres bon." (Trans: It's supposed to be very good.)  
  
Silence. Julie cast a look at Kathryn. Kathryn had taken out a nail buffer and shining her nails.  
  
"On dit que c'est tres bon." Julie repeated loudly. Sighing, Kathryn looked at her.  
  
"Ce n'est pas mauvais." (Trans: It's not bad at all.)  
  
Good, good. At least they were making progress.  
  
"Quel genre de film aimes-tu?" Asked Julie. (Trans: What kind of films do you like?)  
  
Kathryn groaned and answered in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Je ne sais pas, allright. J'ai trop de choses a faire." (Trans: I don't know all right. I'm too busy)  
  
Since Julie couldn't find it in the dictionary she just said in English.  
  
"What? Doing your nails? Kathryn please, it's being marked."  
  
"Et alors? Je m'en fiche completement." (Trans: So what? I couldn't care less.)  
  
"On n'a pas le choix." (Trans: We haven't any choice)  
  
Kathryn slammed the buffer down.  
  
"Look. You can ask me 3 questions and I ask you 3, then we're even. Jeez, can't a girl do her nails in peace?"  
  
Usually Julie would have been snappier but her giddier side took control of her and she accepted the deal.  
  
By the end of the class Julie found out that Kathryn didn't find frog legs disgusting, wears a size M, shoe size 6 and a half and has her own servant called Mei Ling.  
  
Very informative.  
  
************  
  
The moment the bell rang, Julie glared at Kathryn and fled off.  
  
Kathryn smirked.  
  
It didn't take a brain genius to notice that under the so-called hard exterior....lived one very, very naive girl.  
  
***********  
  
Guy Germaine hit his head when he realized he had left his History text book in his gym locker. He said his goodbyes to his posse and went back to the gym locker room and took the book. As he was about to leave, he heard faint feminine sobs. His kind heart and curiosity got the best of him and he started to look around for the noise. He found Connie Moreau sprawled on the floor, crying.  
  
"Connie." He cried getting down to his knee. "Are you all right? Do I have to call 911?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Coach Orion threatened to take me off the team if my playing didn't improve. And I just sponsored the team!" She wailed again.  
  
Guy smiled slightly.  
  
"Do you want me to help you improve? I mean, I'm no star player or what but......"  
  
"YES, GUY! PLEASE. THANK YOU, THANK YOU. I'm sure mummy will pay you now we're rich."  
  
"I don't care about the money Cons. I just want you on the team."  
  
Connie had already started jumping up and down.  
  
Both not realizing this was just making one's evil plans easier.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: It sucked...I know...big time....so help....Hey, if you sing it with tune of the Peter Pan' Follow The Leader song, it actually sounds good! Hey.  
  
Hallie G 


End file.
